Shinifa
Shinifa is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She bears an appearance similar to one of a spider, so it’s possible she used to be a member of the Arachne race before being transformed to Apoptosis. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Shinifa is a mysterious creature that floats in the air, cackling with a bizarre laughter. She appears to be devoid of reason, as she will not speak any words other than laughing. Her body appears to be composed of sticky flesh that, if touched carelessly, one can be drawn into her interior. It seems that she digests and absorb the prey that was pulled inside as it is, but the details of this process are unknown. In addition, her body is covered in poison, and she is capable of scattering it around. Even among the enigmatic Apoptosis, Shinifa is a very mysterious type.” Attacks *'Zombie Attack' – Normal Attack, One Enemy, Zombie 50% *'Laugh' – Hesitating *'Tackle' – Physical Attack, One Enemy *'Cruel Tongue' – Pleasure Attack, One Enemy, Poison 75%, Bio Weakness 100% *'Dark Fog' – Physical Attack, All Enemies, Blind 50% *'Sweet Breath' – Debuff, All Enemies, Sleep 75% *'Take (Trigger 1)' – Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break *'Take (Trigger 2)' – Rape *'Assimilation (Cont.)' – Rape, Drains HP *'Assimilation (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Bind 50%, Drains HP Strategy Her normal attack has a chance to induced Zombie, which causes Bio attacks to heal you and white magic to damage you. Zombie can be a blessing in disguise, as Poison is a Bio-based attack. If Cruel Tongue induces Poison, you regain 10% of your HP per turn rather than lose it. This is stupid. Dark Fog can cause Blind, which reduces your physical attack rate by half until the end of combat. It also hits all members of the party, making it a threatening ability. Use Eye Drops to cure it. Her Sweet Breath reduces your overall stats and puts the target to Sleep. This attack also hits all party members. Sleep prevents the target from taking any action for up to six turns. It can be cured with Restorative. If she uses Take or Assimilation, struggle or Luka will take immense damage the following turn. If it happens to any other party member, they will struggle automatically. Like Eater, this is another one of those Apoptosis you should defeat with Fire. She is weak to Burn and Ascension, while also being weak to the Holy and Fire elements. Evaluation “Error 245, is she also an apoptosis? This is also mysterious… Shinifa is similar to undead creatures. She seems to use various skills that cause status ailments. When she appears alongside other enemies she’s quite the threat. You should take her out first. Status ailments barely ever work on her, but… Because she’s an undead, Petrification works quite well. On top of that, because she is undead, she is weak against Fire elemental attacks. Other elements are not very effective. Now go, oh brave Luka. Leave that place as soon as possible.” Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Land-Dweller Category:Zombies Category:Artificial Category:Undead Category:Doll Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Sentora Category:Tartarus Category:Sabasa Cont. North Tartarus Category:Artist: xelvy